Sing a song of Eight
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: GinnyBlaise eight kids drink a potion and sing for eight days Finished!
1. Handing out the Potion

Title: Sing a Song of Eight...

Author: Nikki Flinn

Summary: When eight students are selected to try out a new potion, madness, mayhem and singing ensue. The potion lasts eight days. The trick is, each time the person experiences a strong emotion, they have to sing the first song that describes the feelings they might be having. Ginny/Blaise (F/F) primary shipping. Also a bit of Draco/Cho and Harry/Luna to keep everything nice and semi normal. Wait did I say normal...

Disclaimer: I think we established that I own nothing. Not even a boy friend. Sad:(

WARNING! This fic is primarily a Feme slash. If the idea of two girls getting it on makes you sick, don't read.

Chapter One

Handing out the Potion.

Ginny nervously clutched the hem of her long hand-me-down shirt and tried not to fidget. Harry and the others looked so calm, but despite their reassurances that nothing bad would happen, she still felt butterflies making an annoying appearance in her stomach. She knew there was nothing to worry about. Her current boyfriend Terry Boot had told her many times but she still didn't quite believe until Blaise Zabini had smiled at her and assured her.

She found her eyes straying to tall amber eyed Slytherin and forced herself to stop. She shouldn't let herself feel that way about a girl. Sure Blaise was pretty and smart and sexy but she had a boyfriend and besides, her mom would flip out if her only daughter was attracted to girls.

Her already vise like grip tightened on her shirt as Professor Snape stopped in front of her. She was the only fifth year in the group of eight. Harry, Cho, Draco, Blaise, Terry, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott meandered about the room, waiting for her to take the potion.

Snape looked at the only fifth year who rivaled his height. "You don't have to do this, Miss Weasley." he said in a voice for her ears only.

A hand gently ensnared hers and the light Italian voice of Blaise Zabini whispered in her ear. "Be brave."

Then the voice and hand were gone and Ginny took the potion. She downed the sickly sweet concoction in one grimacing gulp. Snape smiled slightly, a mere raising of one side of his mouth.

"Now, then," He drawled, effectively silencing the lot. "The potion takes about five minutes to go into effect and lasts eight days. During these eight days, I will be monitoring your behavior. If nothing goes amiss, you will simply start singing every time you encounter an intense emotion. If anything unusual happens, report to me."

Ginny didn't feel any different as Terry walked her to her dorm. She noticed someone following them but paid no never mind.


	2. I Love Her

Chapter Two

I Love Her

Blaise closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to flow when Ginny kissed her boyfriend. It hurt her so bad to watch the only woman she had ever loved with that cheating abusive lout.

Blaise had felt these feelings ever since she saw the tiny red head board the Hogwarts express in her first year. It nearly broke her heart when she found the little girl was in love with the great Harry Potter, for who could compete with him if he liked her? She nearly fell apart when the girl disappeared during the first year. Though she was jealous that Harry saved her, late that night, she had snuck into the Gryffindor dorms (through help of her invisibility cloak and being the Fat Lady's grand niece) and gave Harry a silent kiss as thanks. In the past year, Blaise hadn't kept her infatuation with the youngest Weasley quite a secret and she was pretty sure Draco knew she liked Ginny.

Blaise wiped the tears away and sighed. A hand grabbed her about her thin waist and the other came to cover her mouth as she was spun around. Ron Weasley faced her. He put a finger to his lips and took her hand. He quickly led her to the prefect's bathroom.

She sat warily on the stool and watched him as he sat opposite her.

"Do you love my sister?"

Her jaw dropped at the question. "Why would you think that?" She finally managed.

He smiled. "I'm a brother. It's my job to notice these things. So how do you feel about her?"

She sighed. An odd sensation filled her chest and she realized she was going to sing.

_"Now I'm caught in a trap _

_No where to go no one to turn to_

_I do not want your sympathy, _

_I came out here 'cos I was told to._

_Now the night is near,_

_And I can make believe she's here._

_Sometimes I walk alone at night _

_When every body else is sleeping_

_I think of her and then I'm happy with _

_The company I'm keeping._

_Hogwarts goes to bed_

_And I can live inside my head._

_On my own, _

_Pretending she's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with her till morning_

_With out her, I feel her arms around me_

_I when I lose my way I close my eyes and _

_She has found me._

_In the Rain,_

_Her hair shines like gold_

_And I fear,_

_She never can be told._

_In the darkness _

_Her life shines like starlight_

_And all I see is her and me_

_Forever and forever,_

_And I know,_

_It's only in my mind. _

_That I'm talking to myself_

_And not to her._

_And I know that she is blind!_

_Still I say, there's away for us._

_I love her,_

_But it can never be._

_All my dreams I will never see._

_With out me, her world will go on turning!_

_The world is full of happiness that I have never known!_

_I love her_

_I love her_

_I love her_

_But only on my own."_

"I knew it." Was the pleased reply of Draco Malfoy as he stepped out of the shadows. Ron, for some reason, didn't seem at all upset to see her cousin.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

Draco grinned but Ron replied. "Your cousin blackmailed me into letting him sit in. He was concerned about you."

Blaise eyed the unlikely compadres. "I despise you, Draco."

"Course you do, cuz. Now, let's see if your lover likes you too..."


	3. Love Meledy

Chapter three

Love melody.

Cho eyed the Slytherin as she pretended to read the girly romance she had borrowed from her room mate. He had been there for several minutes and she couldn't help but wonder what Draco Malfoy wanted with her. His presence was quite distracting and finally she gave up.

"What do you want?" she inquired. By using neither first nor last name, she allowed him to set the mood for the occasion.

He smiled and sat by her. "Just wondering."

"About?"

"Whether you are free for the Hogsmeade weekend."

"Why do you care?"

He shrugged. "I am interested in getting a date."

"Just admit it, Malfoy, you dig me." She smirked.

"Do not."

"Would it be that hard to admit love? Not that I care. I've had enough of love."

"Of course not. Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."

"Don't start this." Cho groaned, returning to her book.

Draco snatched the book from her hand and tossed it across the room. _"All you need is love!" _he sang.

Cho frowned and pushed him away. _"A girl's got to eat."_

Draco grinned again. _"All you need is love!" _He pulled her to her feet.

_"She'll wind up on the street!" _Cho protested.

_"All you need is lo-o-o-ove!"_

Cho folded her arms. "Love is just a game." She stated, trying not to sing.

_"I was made for loving you, baby! And you were made for loving me!" _He sang pompously, spinning her deftly into his arms.

_"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee!" _Cho argued, holding up a hand as if for payment. Draco smirked and kissed her hand. Cho found it adorable but she forced herself to push away.

"Don't!" he said, grabbing her hand and falling to one knee. _"Leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh, baby."_

Cho looked down at his pleading grey eyes. _"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs." _she whispered/sang.

_"I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."_

He grinned devilishly. _"Cause here I go again!" _

He grabbed her about the waist and straddled the awaiting broom. Cho shrieked in protest as they flew about the castle. _"Love lifts us up where we belong!" _Draco sang at the top of his lungs. _"Where eagles fly! On the mountain high!"_

Cho finally gave in. _"Love makes us act like we are fools! Throw our lives away! For one happy day!"_

_"We could be heroes!" _He crowed.

"You-- you'd ignore me."

"No I wouldn't!"

"And me --I'd be a prat."

_"We should be lovers!"_

_"We can't do that."_

_"We should be lovers! And that a fact!"_

_"Though nothing, would keep us together!"_

_"We'd still turn the world, just for one night!"_

_"We could be heroes!" _They sang in unison.

_"Because, I will always love you!" _Draco sang as Cho countered with _"I can't help loving you!"_

She looked down at him and put her arms around his neck. _"How wonderful life is, now you're in my world."_

And then she kissed him.


	4. Kiss the Girl

Chapter Four

Kiss the girl.

It was lunch the next day and Blaise decided that Draco's goal in life must be to embarrass her in as many ways as possible. Cho Chang was sitting at their table and Draco seemed to have told his new girlfriend about her fixation with Ginny Weasley, because she was also joining in the Get-Blaise-With-Ginny-Or-At-Least-Terminally-Embarrass-Her campaign.

"Come on, Blaise. What's the worse that'll happen? I had to sing a gushy girly song, but I got what I wanted didn't I?"

"I already professed my undying love."

"Yeah, Blaise darling," Pansy broke in. "The problem with that is she has to hear you."

Blaise stared at Draco open mouthed. "You told her?"

"No," Goyle broke in. "You just make it pretty obvious."

"So who doesn't know?" Blaise demanded.

Draco pretended to think. "Potter, Granger, a couple Hufflepuffs and oh yeah, Ginny."

"Don't be too sure." Cho whispered, looking pointedly behind them at the Gryffindor tables.

Three sets of eyes (Blaise, Draco and Pansy) turned to see a red haired prefect watching them. She flushed as her eyes caught Blaise's and turned back around. "See?" Blaise muttered. "I intimidate her. It'll never work."

"Would you rather her with that Terry prat?"

Blaise's amber eyes darkened and Draco made a mental note not to bother Blaise when it came to dating.

Suddenly Cho got a positively evil twinkle in her eyes and Blaise was glad she was her friend. Cho rounded the table and sat in the empty seat by Blaise, putting an arm around her friend and pointing to the back of Ginny Weasley.

_"There you see her," _Cho sang. _"Sitting there across the room."_

_"She don't got a lot to say," _Draco broke in.

Though she wasn't under the same spell, Pansy knew the words and helped out. _"But there's something about her."_

_"And you don't know why," _Cho continued. _"But you're dying to try, go on and..."_

The entire Slytherin table filled in the blank. _"Kiss the girl!"_

Draco circled around and sat on Cho's lap, pointing to the red head in question. _"Yes, you want her!"_

_"Look at her, you know you do." _Draco serenaded

_"Possible she wants you too," _Pansy began before Crabbe broke in.

_"There is one way to ask her."_

Every one stared at Crabbe for a moment. He had a really good tenor voice for a six foot giant.

Mulicent Blustrode recovered first and added her clear alto to the mix. _"It don't take a word,"_

_"Not a single word," _Continued a first year.

_"Go on and..." _Cho resumed, before the entire table finished with _"Kiss the girl!"_

Several girls got on the table and began to dance as the others sang.

_"Sha la la la la la my oh my_

_Look like the girl too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la ain't that sad_

_Ain't that a shame, too bad_

_She gonna miss the girl."_

By now the entire hall was looking at the furiously blushing Blaise and the Slytherin table. Cho jumped off the table, on which she had been doing double pirouettes and grabbed Blaise by the shoulders.

_"Now's your moment _

_Standing here across the hall_

_Girl, you better do it soon, _

_No time will be better."_

Ron and Draco pulled Ginny to her feet and steered her towards Blaise.

_"She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl." _Draco and Ron sang in almost perfect unison.

Ginny and Blaise were left standing a few feet apart as the whole hall seemed to hold its breath and sing at the same time.

_"Sha la la la la la don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl!"_

Blaise looked up and met the chocolate eyes of the girl she had long worshipped from afar. Ginny held tight to the thought of her boy friend as she felt herself get lost in the amber depths of the only girl she had or could ever love.

_"Sha la la la la la don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl!"_

Blaise smiled at Ginny. "I think they want us to get together."

Ginny looked away. "I don't know."

_"Sha la la la la la Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the Girl!"_

Blaise stepped closer. "Don't know what?"

Ginny refused to meet the older girl's eyes. "If this is really what I want. If I want to give up something that could be more just to satisfy my curiosity."

_"Sha la la la la la the music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You gotta kiss the girl!"_

"Ginny, I know what I want. I will wait forever. But eventually all Syltherins get what they want."

Ginny looked up into her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

_"You've gotta kiss the girl!"_

Blaise put her hand to the red's cheek. "You."

_"Oh, don't you wanna kiss the girl!"_

Ginny stared at Blaise for a beat. "Really?"

Blaise nodded.

_"You've gotta kiss the girl!"_

"But, I will wait. Forever if need be. I won't rush you."

_"Go on and Kiss the girl!"_

Blaise leaned in and gently kissed Ginny's freckled cheek. "Think of me fondly, Little Red. When time seems to hold nothing but waiting, fall. And I'll catch you."

With that Blaise left the Great Hall under dead silence.

Ginny stopped writing and touched her cheek, where Blaise had kissed it. She smiled. Ever since the scene in the Great Hall at lunch, she couldn't quite get the other girl out of her head.

She looked up as someone else entered the empty classroom and gasped at the sight of his face.


	5. Drunk Again

Chapter Five

Never Again

It took Blaise a moment to recognize the sound. Spending most of her time growing up in the Malfoy manor had made the sound of crying almost alien to her.

She frowned and got up from her seat in the library. Following the sound she found herself in a little used part of the library. She absently noted Draco, Cho, Ron and Harry all studying at a table together and put the thought out of her mind. She turned a corner and bit back a gasp.

Ginny Weasley was sobbing quietly into her knees as Terry Boot undid his pants. The left side of her face, the side Blaise could see, sported a black eye and a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth.

A memory popped into Blaise's head. A few weeks ago, she remembered seeing Ginny sporting a lovely black eye. When she asked about it, Ginny had laughed it off and said she had tripped the night before.

Blaise felt her blood boil and vision turn red. She stepped into the alley between shelves and nailed Terry right in the eye.

Ron was having a problem understanding why you couldn't use Bloodroot instead of Dragon's blood. Cho was trying to explain and Ron had gone slightly cross-eyed when they heard a rather girly scream from the other half of the room.

The group was on their feet in an instant. The scene they found struck them dumb for a second. Ginny was huddled in a corner, staring at Blaise with a mix of fear and adoration. Blaise was straddling the girly screaming Terry and pounding his face into something that could easily be used as paste.

Harry and Cho comforted Ginny as Ron and Draco pulled the surprisingly strong Blaise off her human punching bag.

"Blaise!" Draco yelled. "What's going on?"

Blaise turned her burning amber eyes on him and sang.

_"He's drunk again,_

_It's time to fight._

_She must have done_

_Something wrong to night!"_

All four were confused. Ron looked at Terry then at Ginny and made the connection as Blaise continued to sing.

_"The living room becomes _

_A boxing ring _

_It's time to run_

_When you see him clenching his fists!_

_She's just a woman!_

_Never again!"_

The other three looked at Terry with disgust as Ron began to turn a very ill-boding shade of purple.

_"She cries to me_

_Go back to bed_

_I'm terrified that she'll_

_Wind up dead in his hands!_

_She's just a woman!_

_Never Again!"_

By now several teachers had arrived. Snape was alternating between pleased at the success of his potion and anger at Terry.

Blaise looked at Ginny with love and regret in her endless amber eyes.

_"Just tell the nurse,_

_You slipped and fell._

_It starts to sting as _

_It starts to swell_

_She looks at you _

_She wants the truth_

_It's right out there in _

_The Waiting room_

_Looking just as sweet as he can._

_She's just a woman!_

_Never again!"_

Draco suddenly found himself alone as Ron, purple faced, started after Terry. He quickly grabbed Blaise's other arm, but he wasn't a match for a hundred and ten pounds of pure feminine rage. Crabbe stepped up and slung Slytherin over his shoulder as Harry and Snape had to restrain Ron from pummeling the life out of the man who had hurt his little sister. Draco was tempted to take a swing at the bugger but decided there was an easier way.

"Excuse us, Professor."

Snape looked up at the unlikely group. Cho Chang was holding hands with Draco and looking quite timid. Draco looked tired but determined. Behind them were Harry and Luna, also holding hands and Hermione Granger. Hermione was the true cause for worry, Snape decided. The young Gryffindor was usually disapproving of such antics but rather than regretful resignation, Snape saw dark anger.

He had never realized how many good friends Miss Weasley had acquired.

"May we see Terry?" Cho asked politely.

Terry had been taken into custody until the ministry got a chance to ask about his crimes. Snape looked at the five individuals. Blaise and Ginny had been taken to the Hospital wing and sedated with Ron Weasley. He thought they might have been there but realized Poppy probably wouldn't let them.

He fished out a pass key and handed it to Cho. "Just don't kill him."

Terry looked up as they entered the room. For a moment there was dead silence.

_"Father's a name you haven't earned yet."_ Draco sang quietly, pulling out his wand and aiming it at the young man.

_"You're just a child with a temper."_ Luna continued, pulling out her own wand.

_"Haven't you heard don't hit a lady."_ Cho growled.

_"Kicking your ass would be a pleasure." _ Harry finished.

"If he moves, hex him." Cho said, as Hermione knelt before the boy.

_"He's drunk again._

_It's time to fight._

_The same old shit _

_Just on a different night."_

Hermione pulled out her wand and touched it to his temple.

_"She grabs the gun_

_She's had enough_

_Tonight we'll find out_

_How fucking tough is this man_

_Pulls the trigger back as far as she can_

_She's just a woman _

_Never again."_

Hermione stared into his frightened eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." she whispered.

"Please..." He pleaded.

Hermione smiled. "After all that, you really were just a coward."


	6. Good night my Angel

Chapter Six

Good Night My Angel

Ginny couldn't sleep. The sedatives had worn off and after her day, she was too troubled to get to sleep again. She sat up and looked around, giving up on sleep. Her brother was in the bed beside hers. Across the room lay Blaise in her bed. Ginny silently slid from her bed and crept to the sleeping Blaise.

Blaise had saved her from a fate worse than death.

"_Goodnight my angel_

_Time to close your eyes" _She sang softly, though Blaise was asleep.

_"And save these questions for another day"_ She pushed aside the questions that flooded her mind and rested her chin on her arms.

_"I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think I know what I've been trying to say_

_I know I never want to leave you._

_I want you to know_

_Wherever you may go,_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away."_

Ginny brushed back Blaise's dark hair from her eyes.

_"Goodnight my angel_

_Now it's time to sleep." _ Ginny stifled a yawn.

_"And still so many things I want to say._

_I'll sing for you forever_

_And sail upon an emerald bay_

_And like a boat upon the ocean_

_I'm rocking you to sleep. _

_The water's dark _

_And deep inside this ancient heart_

_Will always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel _

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be_

_Some day our child may cry_

_And if you sing this lullaby_

_Then in your heart _

_There will always be a part of me."_

Ginny silently leaned over and kissed Blaise's fore head.

"I think I love you Blaise Zabini."


	7. Black eyes

Chapter Seven

Black Eyes, Blue Tears

Blaise groaned and stretched. It was three days since she saved Ginny. She had seen little of the girl she loved. She looked around the Library. As usual it was empty. There were only two days left with the potion and she felt she would probably miss it.

She blinked in surprise when Ginny Weasley sat across from her.

"Hi." She said, surprised.

"Hi, Blaise. Look I hate to be blunt, but I just have something I need to say."

_"Black eyes I don't need em_

_Blue tears, Give me Freedom. _

_Positively never going back_

_I can't live where things are so out of whack_

_No more rollin' with the punches_

_No more usin' or abusin'"_

Ginny got to her feet. "_I'd rather die standing_

_Than live on my knees._

_Begging please--no more_

_Black eyes I don't need em_

_Blue tears gimme freedom_

_Black eyes all behind me_

_Blue tears will never find me."_

Blaise rose to her feet and kissed Ginny gently. "You know I'd never hurt you."

Ginny looked at the other girl. Blaise was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I know."

Then Ginny ran out of the room.


	8. Come What May

Epilogue

Come What May

Ginny Weasley stood on the bridge. She was barely six months out of school. She looked down at the swirling water far below. She'd always wanted to see Niagra Falls. Of course she always imagined she would have someone at her side.

She fingered the ruby ring on her middle finger. A promise ring. Ginny sighed and stared up at the stars. Blaise had made the promise years ago. She had told her on the last day of those eight that she would always come. Did it still apply?

Ginny opened her mouth and began to sing.

_"Never knew, I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before. _

_Wanna vanish inside your kiss._

_Every day I love you more and more._

Ginny stopped and listened. Nothing but the sound of rushing water.

_"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time"_

Ginny stepped up onto the railing. Her footing wavered but she regained her balance.

_"Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day"_

Ginny looked down at the water below. Blaise wasn't comming. She was alone again. Tears in her eyes, she continued to sing.

_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you"_

She dashed away the tears and sang louder.

_"And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time"_

She gasped in anguish. "That's what you said Blaise! But where are you?" She screamed to the night air. The pain was too great. Ginny jumped from the bridge.

She fell, gravity pulling hard. something flickered in the corner of her eye and Ginny felt warm arms encircle her.

_"Come What may_

_Come what may._

_I will love you until my dying day."_

Blaise whispered into her lover's hair.

The End

A/N: angsty ending, but fluffly nonetheless. Do Ginny and Blaise work everything out? I'm not tellin' I'm done with this fic, write your own sequel. thanks to all who reviewed! I love yous people!


End file.
